Paris, Money Drop et le Docteur
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Le TARDIS n'en faisant encore qu'à sa tête, il transporte le Docteur et sa compagne, Rose Tyler, à Paris en 2013. Seulement, ce n'est pas vraiment la visite de Paris que Rose avait espéré puisque les voilà pris pour un couple de candidats à un jeu télévisé...


**_Paris, 23 janvier 2014 :_**

Rose se relevait assez difficilement le TARDIS s'était dématérialisé sans que le Docteur en soit à l'origine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient ainsi secoués sans s'y attendre mais Rose pensait que le Docteur avait réparé les circuits du TARDIS pour que ça n'arrive plus. De toute évidence, il s'était surestimé comme mécanicien…

« Ça va, demanda-t-il, déjà relevé en lui tendant sa main droite.

- Oui. Un peu secouée mais ça va. On est où ?

- Bonne question. Le TARDIS affiche qu'on est sur Terre, apparemment en France. Peut-être à Paris mais les senseurs du TARDIS ne sont pas assez précis.

- Paris ? A quelle époque ?

- Apparemment ton siècle. Mais là aussi, le TARDIS n'est pas sûr.

- Je vois : il n'y a qu'une façon d'être fixés, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ?

- Oui, allons-y ! »

Rose Tyler sourit, ils étaient peut-être à Paris… Elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller un jour. Maintenant qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur, elle avait vu tant d'endroits bien plus intéressants… Pourtant, elle était quand même très enthousiaste à l'idée de visiter la ville que l'on disait être celle des amoureux. Portait-elle vraiment bien son nom ? Rose Tyler avait hâte de découvrir la réponse à cette question. La jeune femme s'élança vers la porte du TARDIS, ouvrit énergiquement celle-ci… Et fut largement déçue en découvrant au lieu de la belle et grande avenue des Champs Elysées ou des pieds de la célèbre Tour Eiffel un simple mur de béton armé, ils devaient être à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, peut-être bien même d'une cave ou d'un placard. Rien qui ne soit très engageant. Mais le TARDIS était au moins bien caché contrairement à d'autres fois où il s'était juste matérialisé dans une rue.

« Alors, demanda le Docteur ? C'est bien Paris ?

- Venez voir par vous-même, Docteur. De là, on ne voit pas grand-chose de toute façon. »

Le Seigneur du Temps sortit à son tour du TARDIS et comprit vite, contrairement à sa compagne, que le placard où ils se trouvaient était également verrouillé. Un coup de tournevis sonique et le problème n'en fut plus un et tous deux purent s'aventurer un peu plus loin. Ils n'avaient pourtant toujours aucune certitude sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Des couloirs, surtout peints en blanc, défilaient devant leurs yeux et aucune fenêtre… Ils devaient bel et bien avoir atterris au sous-sol d'un bâtiment certainement parisien. Ils trouvèrent enfin un escalier et arrivèrent dans un autre couloir, un peu plus lumineux, qui desservait de nombreuses petites salles que les portes indiquaient comme étant des loges.

« On dirait qu'on est dans une sorte de studio. De télévision sûrement.

- En France ? Pourquoi on ne sortirait pas visiter la ville, alors ? »

Le Docteur voulut répondre que si le TARDIS les avaient emmenés là ce devait être pour une raison, pas pour leur permettre un peu de tourisme. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Un homme, ressemblant à un assistant avec son bloc note et son oreillette qu'il tentait de garder bien fixée, prit Rose par l'épaule et en consultant son bloc sembla chercher soit sa photo soit sa description. Le Docteur vint à sa rescousse avec son papier psychique.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! S'exclama l'assistant visiblement autant stressé que soulagé. J'ai cru que vous aviez disparu comme l'autre couple !

- Disparu ? Demanda le Docteur toujours au taquet.

- Ouais, disparus. J'ai fouillé tout le bâtiment ! Ils se sont envolés ! Mais l'émission doit continuer. C'est pas du direct mais le public est en train de se poser des questions ! Au fait, vous êtes déjà passés dans vos loges ?

- Euh non. Mais on n'a pas le temps, désolé.

- Vous êtes obligés avant de passer à la télé. C'est pour les caméras, expliqua l'assistant. »

Le Docteur céda donc et se sépara de Rose quelques temps. Tous deux furent alors maquillés et rendus « présentables » selon les critères de la chaine de TF1 à ce qu'en comprirent les deux voyageurs. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprit vraiment ce à quoi ils allaient avoir affaire mais Rose savait que le Docteur ne partirait pas avant d'avoir éclairci le mystère de la disparition du couple de candidats à ce jeu, de deux couples en fait puisqu'ils allaient en remplacer un…


End file.
